


Reminisce (KHR Class Trip Fic)

by arxanna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxanna/pseuds/arxanna
Summary: Selected former teachers and students of Namimori Middle school were invited to a special school trip. This special trip was made for them to be nostalgic about their school life. The trip was supposed to be the most memorable thing to remember until a sudden murder happened.One of them was murdered. Among the invited, there was only one killer.Once they caught the correct killer, surprise awaiting them.[KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Pictures are not mine unless stated.]
Kudos: 7





	1. ...?

Selected former teachers and students of Namimori Middle school were invited to a special school trip. This special trip was made for them to be nostalgic about their school life.

The trip was supposed to be the most memorable thing to remember until a sudden murder happened.

One of them was _murdered_. Among the invited, there was only **one killer**.

The invited former teachers and students:

1\. Sawada Tsunayoshi (20)  
2\. Gokudera Hayato (20)  
3\. Yamamoto Takeshi (20)  
4\. Sasagawa Kyoko (20)  
5\. Kurokawa Hana (20)  
6\. _(unknown male student)_  
7\. Kurihara (20)  
8\. Mochida Kensuke (20)  
9\. _(unknown female student)_  
10\. Chrome Dokuro (19)  
11\. Hibari Kyoya (22)  
12\. Sasagawa Ryohei (21)  
13\. Dohachiro Nezu [former science teacher] (60+)   
14\. _(unknown female teacher) (40+)_  
15\. _(unknown male teacher)_

Once they caught the correct killer, **surprise** awaiting them. 

**_KHR belongs to Amano Akira except for the OCs._ **


	2. Six years later

He was exhausted. It felt like a year after he was done with the Inheritance Ceremony. Six years ago, he was in the ceremony but it was made to catch the culprit who severely attacked one of his good friends.

That matter had been solved. The twenty-year-old brunet had been trained well by his home tutor to become the official tenth Vongola boss. Every mafia family members had seen with their own eyes.

Vongola Primo's true heir will rule the strongest mafia family-

"Okay, stop with that prologue. I'm seriously dead tired here."

"Hey, I am trying to open a new chapter of your life as Don Vongola."

"If I'm going to continue listening, I would be more tired before I could start my job as something I do not want to be."

"It's too late for you, Tsuna. Stop whining and accept your fate already."

Tsuna groaned loudly and he was trying to get some sleep. He was rather lucky that he knew how to deal with the paperwork and official meetings before he took over the Vongola. Reborn, who was still growing up after his curse was removed had been thinking that the brunet should take over the Ninth's place once he reached at the age of eighteen.

Timoteo knew that he should be retiring but he was quite worried as the brunet was still too young to take over especially when he had just graduated from high school.

As he was thinking of the Ninth's health, Tsuna agreed to stay in Italy, spending more than two years to learn everything about the Vongola.

"I'm hoping that the Ninth will take his time to talk with his son. I mean, he could finally rest, right?"

"He would be happy if he heard what you said," said Reborn. "Sleep as much as you want. Tomorrow, you will have a lot of things to do."

"Wait, more paperwork??" Tsuna's head perked up in sudden. "I thought I've done signing a week before the ceremony!"

"Paperwork will still come to you no matter what day it is. But not for tomorrow."

"What are you saying?"

"You will be meeting more people in different places. Well, to celebrate the day after becoming the new Don Vongola."

"Do I have to see and talk to them?"

"Oh, do you rather sit down and deal with the paperwork?" Reborn smirked.

He probably had enough with paperwork but socialising with other mafia members was even worse than parents meeting the teachers in the school.

"Fine, I'm going..."

"Good to hear that. At least you could arrange some free time to celebrate with your guardians."

"I'm trying since I've promised to Lambo that we will have a small party to celebrate our success," Tsuna spoke further before he turned to look at the older teen hitman. "You should join us too, Reborn."

"Hm? Why should I?"

"Well, you're somewhat an important person during the party?"

"You are an important person, Tsuna."

"No, I didn't mean that!" he replied quickly. "If it wasn't because of you, we wouldn't be here taking over the Vongola. I might end up becoming the most useless person in the world."

"Is that so?"

"I constantly complained about a lot of things but you did not even falter. You've fulfilled your duty as my home tutor and you've helped me a lot. Like making new friends unexpectedly, getting better scores until I graduate high school, and you made me be a better human being."

Reborn neither did not respond nor looking at the brunet. He secretly felt like it was worth to train someone who will successfully lead the mafia family. He was still thankful to his student for saving his life by removing the Arcobaleno curse he had for a long time.

He would have died if Tsuna did not do anything back then.

"If that's what you want, then I'll attend the party. Though I would like to remind you that I might not stay long in Italy."

"Huh? You're leaving already?"

"I'm a hitman, not your tutor or your babysitter. If you need help, you could always ask your guardians or hire a secretary to organise your schedule."

"Wait, this is way too sudden. You're leaving because you're done with the Ninth's order?"

"The Ninth's order is to train you to become the next mafia boss. Now that you're the Don Vongola, I see no reason why I should continue to be your tutor."

"But-"

"Don't rely too much on me, Tsuna. You should start walking on your path without me."

The hitman stood up and he was walking towards the door, leaving the confused brunet on his bed. Tsuna did wanting Reborn to stay longer so that he could continue guiding him.

He realised that it was a selfish act. He was no longer a useless middle-schooler. He was an adult and he needed to stand on his own feet.

If he ever could stop the time, he wished that he could continue living as a middle-schooler. The memory he treasured the most.

* * *

After making sure that he would not have any meetings with other allied mafia families, Tsuna decided to spend his one week holiday in his hometown, Namimori. Reborn had previously suggested that he and his friends deserved to have a break after taking over the Vongola Famiglia. 

"Tenth, are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" Tsuna replied while grabbing his travel bag from his bed. He swung the door open and his eyes were staring at a certain silver-haired guy who was his official right-hand man.

Gokudera Hayato grew much taller and his silver hair was tied in a small ponytail. Though he was strongly loyal to Tsuna, he started to control his temper and had been in his calmer state after six years. As the brunet still could not find a permanent secretary, Gokudera would be assisting him for temporary.

"Is everyone waiting at the airport?"

"Yes, they had been waiting for Tenth to arrive. We have another two hours for our flight back to Japan."

"Right, let's join the others," Tsuna smiled.

It was minutes of driving to the airport before Tsuna and Gokudera met up with other guardians at the airport terminal. The eleven-year-old Lightning guardian beamed once he saw the brunet and he ran to give a tight hug. 

"Why are you late, Tsuna?? I thought you're not coming at all," Lambo gave a small pout.

"Sorry, Lambo. I need to do settle something important," the brunette grinned and he ruffled his hair. "You must be excited, right?"

"Of course! I finally get to see mama and I-Pin!"

"Don't yell in the airport, stupid cow," Gokudera growled. "Do you want the whole world to hear your voice?"

"Bleh, what if I waaaant to?? Are you gonna hit me like you used to do??"

"Don't you dare to test my patience."

"Uwaah, he's gonna hit me again!"

The Storm guardian was probably snapped and he placed his hand inside the pocket to grab something. Yamamoto noticed it and he quickly grabbed his hand before he could do anything.

"Calm down now, Gokudera," the Rain guardian flashed his usual smile on his face. "How did you even pass through the terminal with dynamites?"

"If it wasn't because we are using a normal aeroplane, I would have b-!"

"Whoa, wait a second there!" Sasagawa Ryohei interrupted with his loud voice. "You shouldn't have said that word or everyone in the airport would be terrified."

"You are the one I'm worried about!" Gokudera interjected. "Because you would be the one blurting out any forbidden words once we are on board!"

"Forbidden words?" Yamamoto blinked confusedly. "What words we shouldn't say?"

"You've just said one: my main weapon."

"Oh, you mean dy-"

"Don't say it already!" Gokudera hissed. 

"Okay, listen," Tsuna instructed to his guardians. "Just remember not to say any words that are deemed as harmful. We're pretty lucky that we are at a quieter area since Takeshi accidentally mentioned Hayato's weapon."

"Sorry about that," Yamamoto apologised. "What other words we shouldn't say anyway?"

"Well, you know. Like..." Tsuna quietly whispered. "Fire, gun, bomb, or even hijack."

"Huh?? What if someone's name is Jack and I wanted to greet him?" Ryohei asked curiously and Tsuna gave a light sigh, smiled awkwardly.

"Honestly, senior. Don't say it out. Since when you have a friend named Jack?"

"If I ever had one, of course."

"Stop confusing Tenth, will you??"

"Why is that so, octopus-head?? Want to fight?!"

"H-hey, no fighting!" Tsuna warned loudly. "I don't want to pay another damage to this airport!"

"We didn't-!"

"Will you be quiet, you noisy herbivores?"

All of them went silent and they were looking at a certain Cloud guardian, who had just woken up from his short nap. Hibari's face was clearly shown that he was irritated and he was ready to beat up Tsuna and others.

"Thanks for ruining my sleep. Now I feel like biting all of you to death."

"Oh crap. We're doomed," Yamamoto was giving his nervous look.

"Hold on, Hibari-san," the brunet spoke up. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep but biting all of us to death is not going to help. Once we're boarding the plane, you can sleep as much as you want until we arrive at Namimori. Is that alright for you?"

The skylark was staring intently at Tsuna and soon turned away to sit back on his bench. The other guardians were sighing with relief and they were glad that their boss was able to handle him.

"I'm still pretty amazed that you managed to calm Hibari," the Rain guardian added.

"Me? I'm shivering when I tried to talk to him," Tsuna explained. "How could I forget that he was the one who trained me in the future world?"

"Do you mean, his future self?" asked Ryohei.

"Whatever. Where's Chrome? I didn't see her around."

"Oh, she was in the washroom. She received a call from Mukuro and they're having an important conversation," Yamamoto answered.

"He'd better not be plotting something evil with her," Gokudera added. "I still don't trust him."

Tsuna heard the sound of footsteps coming to their spot and he turned around to see Chrome. She was seen wearing a beige trench coat and her hair was much longer. She gave a short bow to Tsuna before she spoke out.

"I'm sorry, boss. I have something important to talk with Mukuro-sama."

"It's fine, Chrome. But what is so important?"

"W-well, it's rather private, but I would assure that it has nothing to do with boss or the Vongola."

"I understand," Tsuna smiled warmly. "The plane is about to arrive, so let us wait here."

Their flight back to Japan was going to take hours and Tsuna would not mind. After all, he could spend his holidays without worrying about paperwork or mafia.


End file.
